Tell Me the Truth
by TeamJacob1998
Summary: What Jacob was the youngest and shortest in the pack. What if no one told him about the pack. What if was treated like a baby. Jacob would rebel, that's what.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N. This will be loosely based off of the wonderful fanfiction "You Make Me Smile". The beginning will be basically the same, but I will definitely change it up.**

Narrator POV

"What the fuck. I don't want to go to Fork's High School", Jacob stomped through the living room. Why does he have to go to that lame high school?

"Language, Jacob, and I already told you that the tribe's school is full. Paul, Leah, Seth, Jared, Quil, and Embry will be there as well", Billy yelled back. He grabbed Jacob's ear and yanked him out the door.

"Now go, they are waiting for you." Jacob stomped his way to Paul's car and slid into the back. Muttering a good morning, he proceeded to stare out the window.

"What was that", Jared snickered.

"Go to hell, Jared."

"Language", everyone shouted at Jacob making him jump.

"Shut the fuck up. You guys sound just like my dad-Hey. What was that for", Jacob rubbed the back of his head where Quil smacked him.

"Language."

"Language", Jacob mocked, but he shut up.

When they got to school everyone got out of the car, but Jacob wouldn't move.

"Baby J, move", Paul grabbed Jacob's arm and yanked him out of the car.

"Paul, stop", Quil yelled at him, "Hey Baby, you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm ok." Quil proceeded to roll up Jacob sleeve to reveal a large purple bruise forming on his arm. Quil and Embry growled at Paul.

"Baby, I'm sorry", Paul leaned over to Jacob. Jacob shoved Paul out of the way, and walked into school with the others behind him. Uttering an almost silent goodbye, he separated from them and went to his locker.

"Man", he said, "I don't know where my first period is".

"We can help you, won't we, Jazz", a tiny little voice said behind him. A small teenager with spiky black hair skipped up to Jacob, dragging behind her a blonde haired teen who looked to be in pain.

"Er, if it's not too much-".

"Of course it's not too much trouble. Come", she interrupted grabbing his arm. Pulling him halfway down the hall, she stopped in front of a classroom door.

"Here you are, have a nice first day, Jacob", she said before she fluttered away with her man behind her.

"Thanks, wait how did she know where my class was?" Jacob shook his head, took a deep breath and entered the room. 24 pairs of eyes all went to him at once. The teacher nodded to an empty seat in the middle of the room and proceeded to write on the board. Sitting down, he sighed. This was going to be a long year.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(I was going to stop here, but I decided to keep going)**

At lunch he was waved over to a table with some kids sitting at it. He slowly walked over and was greeted a really loud girl.

"Hi", she smiled broadly, "I'm Jessica and this is-"

"We can say our own names, thank you very much. I'm Mike", a boy with short blonde hair butt in.

"I'm Angela", a mousy girl with long brown hair gave him a small smile.

"I'm Tyler".

"I'm Bella", an average looking girl whispered, then proceeded to look down at her shoes.

"Um, I'm Jacob", Jacob said sitting down. "I have to hurry up and eat before-"

"Hey, Baby J", Jared shouted across the cafeteria. Jacob tried to slouch down and hide, but the spotted him and jogged over.

"What's up Baby", Seth said ruffling Jacob's short dark hair.

"How is school, Baby J", Embry asked before taking Jacob apple.

"It was fine before you guys showed up."

"Ouch, I'm wounded", Paul chuckled. Jessica cleared her throat.

"Oh, sorry guys these are my-"

"We're friends", Jessica finished.

"Awwww, Baby made some friends. They grow up so fast", Quil fake sniffled. Jacob made a face and proceeded to introduce all of his new "friends", while all the Quileutes ate Jacob's food.

"Idiots", Jacob mumbled as the bell rang, and he dashed up to run out the door.

Sitting down at his lab table next to Bella, he locked eyes with a boy with bronze hair across the room.

"Who is that", Jacob asked Bella.

"Oh, him. That's Edward Cullen. He was adopted with Alice and Jasper and Emmett and Rosalie by Dr. and Mrs. Cullen."

"The way you said their names, sounds like they're, I don't know, together."

"That's because they are", she whispered. He pulled his glance away and looked over at Bella. She pushed the microscope over to him. Sighing he peered through, earning a giggle from Bella.

During the ride home, Quil and Leah teased Jacob about his new friends.

"Awwww, they like you, they really like you", Leah crooned. The others started to chuckle when Jacob started to blush.

"Bitch-ouch!"

"Language", Quil smacked his head, leaning out of the way of Jacob's punch.

"So, how was school", Billy asked when Jacob walked in, who proceeded to shrug.

"Come again", Billy laughed.

"It was cool, I guess, for school", Jacob cracked a smile,"I'm going for a walk".

"Remember-"

"Stay on our side of the border, I know", Jacob sighed.

"What would happen if I crossed this line", Jacob wondered out loud.

"Everyone would be pissed", a calm, cool voice answered. Jacob jumped and looked up at none other than Edward Cullen. He sat down on the wet grass across from Edward.

"Hey, I'm Jacob, you must be Edward Cullen", Jacob blushed. Edward snickered at his red face but proceeded to sit down as well.

"Why does my family hate yours so much", Jacob asked out of the blue.

"I have no idea. We didn't do anything to warrant their hatred. We stay on our side, like you stay on yours."

"Huh, maybe-", but Jacob was cut off.

"Leech, what the fuck are you doing near the border", Sam shouted yanking Jacob up by the arm, "Get out of here".

"Sam", Jacob whined trying to get of the iron clad grip Sam had on his arm.

Everyone jumped sky high when the door to Emily's house slammed open revealing Sam dragging and almost crying Jacob.

"Sam let him go, you're hurting him", Embry stood up.

**A.N. I'm writing the next chapter now. I just wanted to split it up.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N. Ok new chapter.**

Narrator POV

Sam let Jacob go calming down immediately.

"Baby J, I'm sorry", Sam said reaching out for Jacob. Jacob stepped backward, hiding behind Seth and Quil. Embry stepped between him and Sam glaring daggers. Sam sighed pulling Emily in for a hug. Jared unbuttoned Jacob's shirt and pulled it off of him, revealing a swollen upper arm.

"Jay, are you ok", Jared asked him.

"No", Jacob sniffled, "It hurts, bad". Jared touched Jacob's arm making him cry out in pain.

"Great job, Sam", Leah kissed Jacob's forehead, "I think you fractured his arm". Emily walked over to Jacob with gauze and wrapped Jacob's arm up tight. Putting his shirt back on, Jacob scooted around Sam, with a frightened expression on his face, and ran to his house, up the stairs, and into his room.

The next morning, Jacob rode silently in Paul's car, with his head on Embry's shoulder, explaining why Sam was mad.

"Why would you go to the border", Jared asked confused. Jacob lifted up his head.

"I don't know, I wasn't paying attention…" Jacob drifted off putting his head back down. Walking through the halls, Jacob was laughing with Mike and Bella, that was until he slammed into what felt like a brick wall, Edward Cullen.

"Hey Jacob…Bella, Mike", Alice chirped from behind Edward. They all smiled at her. It was hard not to with her bubbly personality and all. Just then, Paul walked up with the tribe behind him.

"Leeches", Paul sniffed disdainfully. He then turned to Jacob.

"Come on, Baby, get to class, move".

On his and Bella's way off the line, their elbows were high jacked, by the one and only Alice Cullen, dragging them to the Cullen's table. Shrugging, the two sat down. Smiling up at Edward, Jacob bites into his sandwich. He was almost finished when "Hey Baby J". Oh no, the gang. They walk up behind Jacob yanking him out of his seat, grabbing his tray and stalking off dragging Jacob behind them.

"What the hell, guys", Jacob said pulling his arm away.

"Sorry, Jay", Embry replied, with a mouthful of Jacob's sandwich, "but we can't tell you".

"Why do you call the Cullens leeches?"

"Can't tell you that either", Quil said eating Jacob fries.

"Ugh", Jacob exclaimed stomping off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(After School)

"Hey, dad, I'm going out with some friends. See ya later."

"Fine, get back in an hour."

Jacob climbed into Mike's car and sped off to the city.

"Hey, let's play Truth or Dare", Tyler wiggled his eyebrows.

"Fine", Jessica said, "But only if you stop doing that", earning some laughs.

"Bella, you first."

"Ok, um, Jacob, truth or dare", she looked thoughtful. Damn it, Jacob thought.

"Um, t-truth", he answered warily.

"Why do your friends call you Baby J?" Jacob's eyes widened and he blushed.

"I change my mind, I want dare."

"No switching", Mike snickered.

"Fine", Jacob huffed looking out the window, "My friends call me Baby J because I'm the youngest out of them all, it stands for Baby Jacob. I got the name when they all shot up in the height department except me".

"We're here", Angela gave Jacob an 'I'm sorry' look. Hopping out of the car they headed into the clothing store. Bored all three boys thought the second they walked in. After spending forever in the store, they walked up to a lingerie store. Winking at each other, Tyler and Mike shot inside like bullets. Shaking their heads, Jessica and Angela followed them in. Bella, giving Jacob a funny glance, walked in after them. Jacob sat down on a bench outside next to a man in a trench coat.

"Hey, you", the man leaned over to Jacob, "what are you looking at". The man pulled out a gun and held it to Jacob's head. Gulping Jacob watched the man's fingers hover over the trigger. The man pulled a switch blade out of his pocket, flipped it open, and brought it to Jacob's neck.

Jumping up, the man stumbled back, out of the way of a car speeding towards them.

"Jacob", Edward's voice called out, "Get in the car, now!" Without a glance back, Jacob jumped into the passenger's seat, just before the car sped off.

"Are you ok, did I get there in time, you should of heard the vile things they were thinking, talk to me, tell me something so I won't go back to rip his head off", Edward fired off at Jacob.

"Please, please slow down", Jacob gripped the dash board, making his fingers turn white. Remembering the accident that killed his mother and sisters, he started to shake.

"I'm sorry, Jacob", Edward replied his face softening slightly, as he slowed his speed by a little.

Arriving at Jacob's house, Edward finally looked over towards Jacob. Who looked completely calm, until, "JACOB EPHRAIM BLACK!"

"Crap", Jacob mumbled, getting out of the car, "thanks Edward".

Jacob walked into his house and past his father getting out a plate.

"Care to explain why you were with a leech?"

"…" Jacob continued to grab bread for a sandwich.

"Answer me", Billy smacked his hand on the plate, making it crash to the floor.

"No, no, no, no", Jacob slumped to the floor picking up two of the pieces.

"Jacob", Sam crouched down next to him trying to rip the pieces out of his bleeding hands, as Jacob tried to force the pieces back together, before passing out.

"Something traumatic must have happened today", Dr. Cullen said after checking on a know wake Jacob, "He'll be fine after a little rest".

"Thanks doc", Billy shook his hand.

"Jacob, please talk to us", Embry pulled on Jacob's arm before he could hide in his room. The entire pack sat in the small living room, along with Billy and Emily. Emily pulled Jacob into a hug sitting down with him on her lap.

"There was a man, and h-he pulled out a gun and a k-knife. I was so scared and then E-Edward showed up and…" Jacob started to sob. Emily slowly rubbed his back in an effort to comfort him. After ten straight minutes of crying, he got up rubbed his eyes, and walked into his room with Embry behind him. Embry sat on his bed with him, stroking his head, until he fell into an uneasy sleep.

**A.N. I'll write the next chapter as quickly as possible.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N. This is where it starts to get good.**

Narrator POV

Waking up, Jacob finds Embry gone and that he is tucked into bed. He gets up changes his clothes, and walks into the kitchen to get breakfast. He sits there, next to Billy, in awkward silence, until Paul honk the horn on his car. Silently climbing in, Jacob stares at his shoes avoiding all attempts to talk to anyone.

"Come on, Baby J. What's wrong", Jared leans over and nudges him. Jacob stares at him with no emotion before turning back to the window.

"I know how to cheer him up", Seth leans over and starts to tickle Jacob. Smirking, Jared, Quil and Embry join in, ruthlessly tickling Jacob, who gasps for air between giggle fests.

"Stop, please", Jacob laughs out, trying to swat away their hands. Leah turned to look at them, eyebrows raised, with an expression that said 'are you serious guys'. Sighing, the boys let Jacob go, still smirking. Jumping out of the car, Jacob runs to the school doors, still smiling.

Satisfied, the rest of them walk to class.

Jacob walks through the halls, bumping into someone. Looking up, he see the captain of the football team, and worst person alive, Butch, and his posse. Trying to walk the other direction, the back of Jacob's jacket is yanked and he is shoved into a locker.

"Not so cool are you punk", Butch sneers, slamming the door shut. Butch chortles and saunters away, leaving Jacob trapped in the tiny hallway locker.

The hallways clear and the bell rings, with Jacob still in the locker. Banging on the door, Jacob yells for help, but to no avail. A tear pouring down his face, Jacob tries to calm himself down, finally succeeding 20 minutes later. He stands there in the locker for half of first period before a janitor finally hears him, unlocks the door, gives him a look of sympathy, and pulls him out.

Jacob sprints down the hall towards his classroom and shyly walks in through the door, unfortunately, grabbing everyone's attention. Without giving him time to explain, his teacher sends him down to the principal's office. Earning himself a detention, Jacob sulks to his second period class, well aware that Billy is going to hear about this.

When Jacob arrived home, Billy's face is beat red and he's fuming. Jacob sits there on the couch silently taking Billy's screaming.

"Why the hell would you just skip class? What the fuck were you thinking? You probably weren't thinking. You never think."

Jacob stands up unable to control his anger anymore.

"Shut the fuck up old man! Just shut the fuck up! What the hell kind of person do you think you are sitting there on your fat ass screaming at me at the top of your lungs like the bastered you are!"

Billy grabs Jacob's collar, pulling him down to his level.

"You will never fucking talk to me like that again. Got it. Maybe it would have been better if one of the other's survived. At least they were well behaved", at that Jacob had tears start to fill his eyes and he ran to his room. Quickly packing a bag with some clothes and whatever snacks he could find, he waited for Billy to leave for the meeting that night.

As soon as Billy left, Jacob ran through the kitchen grabbing some more food, and he ran. He ran as fast as he could to get the hell out of there. Billy's voice ringing in his ears. _Maybe it would have been better if one of the other's survived. At least they were well behaved._ He ran as far as he could before exhaustion over took him. He laid under a large elm tree and fell asleep.

**(Jacob's memory of the accident will happen next chapter.)**

Jacob woke up shivering from the cold unable to move. Joints locked tight, Jacob sneezed, wishing someone would find him. Hearing some call his name, he looked up to find Edward Cullen.

"Oh my God, Jacob what are you doing out here. Come here let me bring you inside", Edward leaned over helping Jacob to his feet, running him from the edge of the forest to his house.

"Why would you run away, are you that stupid", Edward yelled at Jacob after he brought him back to his house.

"Edward, calm down", Carlisle said wrapping a forth blanket around a shivering Jacob.

"Honey", Esme crooned, "Why would you run away?"

"Multiple reasons", Jacob sneezed looking down at the floor, "They keep smothering me, they don't trust me at all, and my father told me, and I quote 'Maybe it would have been better if one of the other's survived. At least they were well behaved'", Jacob whispered the last part letting a tear fall on to the pure white carpet.

Alice walked up to him, giving him a tight hug around his shoulders, sitting down next to him. Jacob placed his head on her shoulder whimpering slightly.

"Oh, Jacob, I'm sure he didn't mean it. Why would he say that", Esme asked rubbing Jacob's back through the blankets.

"Because I got detention today for skipping class when he didn't even let me explain", Jacob whined. Carlisle raised an eyebrow.

"Why-why would you skip class", he asked.

"I didn't mean to. Stupid Butch shoved me into a locker and shut the door. I couldn't get out until the janitor found me halfway through the period", Jacob replied. Edward started to growl, making his fists into balls.

"I'm going to kick that kid's ass", Emmett shouted from the next room. Carlisle's lips turn up slightly, his demeanor changing.

"Why don't you let Edward take you home", Esme got up taking two of the blankets.

"Ok. Thank you", Jacob got up walking out the door with Edward trailing behind him.

Driving to the border, Edward and Jacob got out coming face to face with the pack. Grabbing Jacob by the shoulder, the pack yank Jacob behind them, turn to growl at Edward, before they walk away. Halfway to Jacob's house, Sam turns around with smoke practically coming out of his ears.

"WHY WOULD YOU RUN AWAY AND WHY WERE YOU WITH A LEECH DAMN IT", Sam blows his top. Jacob looks down at the ground, scuffing his shoes on the concrete.

"Because my dad said he wishes I was dead and Edward found me in the woods and took me to his house so I didn't die from hypothermia", Jacob sniffled, pulling the blankets higher up on his shoulders.

"Oh", Sam looked behind him looking slightly sheepish for a moment before become expressionless. Embry wrapped his arms around Jacob's torso, giving him a quick hug before pulling him along.

When they were within a hundred feet of his house, Jacob started to fight Embry, trying to not enter the front door.

"No", Jacob tried to pull his arm away, "I don't want to go in there". Sighing, Jared threw Jacob's kicking body over his shoulder bringing him into the house, throwing on the couch.

Before Billy could yell at Jacob again, Sam pulled him aside whispering to him. Billy's face softened before becoming sad and quickly looking over at his son wrapped in blankets still shivering. Sighing, he wheeled himself next to Jacob, placing his hand on his shoulder.

"Why did you skip class, Jacob", Billy asked sternly. Jacob told his father the story about Butch and the pack started to growl. Looking down, Jacob sneezed, cold tremors running through his body once more.

Pulling Jacob in his warm embrace, Embry placed his chin on top on Jacob head, holding him until he fell unconscious.

**A.N. Sorry it took so long. I have been really busy, but today I'm going to upload another chapter after this, then update the rest of my chapter stories. Thanks for being patient.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N. Sorry I lied last chapter. I had to read Frankenstein for school and write multiple papers for it, so I had no time to write the stories. I'm going to give a little need background knowledge for this story to make sense. Bella and Edward's story is occurring during this time period. The only difference is that Edward and Jacob are friends. Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, and Breaking Dawn occur without the love triangle.**

Narrator POV

Still on the couch, Jacob wakes up with his father asleep in his wheelchair in the living room next to him. Getting up, he stretches his stiff back, thanking God that it is Saturday. He slowly makes his way to his bedroom, picking out a random outfit and goes to sit back on the couch.

Billy stirs from his sleep while Jacob walks back past him flopping on the couch in a huff. Sighing, Billy rolls into the kitchen, to the phone.

Quickly and efficiently, he dials Embry's cell number, praying that he isn't on patrol. After three long, shrill rings, Embry picks up with a groggy _hello_.

"Embry", Billy hurriedly whispers, "can you take Jacob out with you. He really needs to leave the house. I'm worried about him."

"Yeah, sure, I guess."

"Thanks Em, bye."

"See ya."

Embry hangs up only to dial Sam's number. Bouncing his leg in a nervous twitch, Embry prepares his argument. _What's up Embry?_

"There is something wrong with Jacob", Embry speaks with confidence.

"There are a lot of things wrong with Jacob", Sam sniggers, "but what are _you_ talking about".

"Just meet me in the clearing near the river. Bye", Embry slaps his phone shut before Sam could argue. Quickly slipping on an old pair of cut-offs, Embry hops out his window and races to the clearing.

Seeing Sam, Embry walks up to him, with the utmost confidence, hoping to get Sam to see reason. Raising an eyebrow, Sam walks up to Embry.

"Sam, Jacob needs to know about the pack", Embry braces himself for retaliation. Instead, Sam just nods his head.

"Yeah, I was thinking the same thing. He's getting to old, and I'm afraid for him to be around the bloodsuckers anymore. They are a danger to him." Breathing a sigh of relief, Embry races off to the Black's, to drag Jacob out.

Ripping the door open, Embry grabs Jacob's arm lightly yanking him outside and through the trees. When they arrive, the rest of the pack is waiting there with their arms crossed staring at Jacob.

"What the hell, Em", Jacob growled.

"Jacob", Sam steps forward staring him down, "we have something we want to discuss with you. We would like to tell you the truth."

"About fucking time", Jacob mumbles.

"Jacob, we are werewolves, shape shifters actually", Jacob stares at Sam like he is insane.

"Uh, yeah, sure. Prove it."

"Fine", Embry starts to undress, yanking his shorts down.

"Dude, what the hell are you doing", Jacob shouts, followed by snickers from the pack.

"Proving it", Embry stands there naked in front of Jacob, practically scaring him for life. Closing his eyes, Embry breathes deeply, willing the transformation on him. Morphing from his human shape to his inner wolf, Embry's figure slowly expands to accommodate for the extra body mass.

"Holy shit", Jacob stumbles back landing on the ground with a thud. Slowly blinking, Jacob stands up, walking closer to the gray wolf to get a better view.

"So this is what you guys do. Huh", Jacob reaches out, scratching Embry behind his ear. Stunned, the pack watches the interaction between the wolf and the teen. They are completely amazed at how easy this was. They were expecting Jacob to faint, or get sick, or run away, not just blow it off like he has seen this every day.

"Jacob", Paul places his hand on Jacob's shoulder, "how are you ok with this?"

"I'm not sure. I guess I'm just happy to be in the loop I guess. It was a kinda a shock at first, but, I don't know, now it just seems normal. Weird, right", Jacob shrugs.

Embry runs off to the woods, only to return in his human form with his pants back on.

"Jacob, that was amazing. You did amazing", Embry yanks Jacob into a bone crushing hug.

"Can't … breathe", Jacob gasps out. Embry releases Jacob apologizing.

"Hey can you teach me how to do that", Jacob asks practically jumping for joy at the thought of turning into a giant wolf at will.

"No, I'm sorry Jacob. The transformation, if it happens at all, will occur when you are ready, you can't just decide when you want to try."

"Oh", Jacob looks down at his hoes disappointed. The pack walks with Jacob around the forests telling him all of their legends, including the ones about the _cold ones_.

"So the Cullens are vampires", Jacob cocks his head. "That's so cool."

"No, Jacob, no. It isn't cool. They are horrible bloodsucking monsters ready to turn on the human race at any moment", Sam screams in Jacob's face. Horrified, Jacob steps back, tripping over a tree root, smacking his head on the ground.

"Oh my God, Jacob. I'm so sorry are you ok", Sam reaches down to lift Jacob up. Wide-eyed, Jacob crawls backwards behind Seth's legs trying to escape Sam's gaze.

"Great job, Sam", Seth turns to face Jacob, lifting him up from the ground, placing him on his feet.

"Jacob are you ok", Seth peers at the back of Jacob's head.

"Yeah, I'm fine", Jacob mumbles inching further away from Sam. Sighing, Jared lifts Jacob onto his back piggyback style, brushing past Sam, walking back to the Black's house.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

For the next two weeks Jacob avoids Sam at all costs, still frightened by the whole ordeal. Despite Sam warning, Jacob spends more time with the Cullen's mesmerized by how they fit so well in with humans.

Upon hearing Jacob's thoughts, Edward explains the 'vampire world', as Emmett puts it, and how his family survives. Amazed by their lifestyle, Jacob goes to the Cullen's house with Edward and Bella one day after school to chat with them and the rest of the family.

Rosalie is most interested by Jacob's willingness to be acquainted with her family, even when his family absolutely detests them.

"I don't know", Jacob shrugs broadly smiling, "I just think you guys are great people and it doesn't matter to me what you are. To me, you are really no different from the werewolves."

Esme grins at him, giving him a kiss on the cheek before spending him home.

"It's getting dark out. You better head back to the reservation before the whole pack comes searching for you. Goodbye dear", Esme walks him to the door and parts him with one final icy kiss on his cheek.

"I like him", Emmett booms out tackling Jasper, knocking over a lamp.

"Emmett!"

**A.N. So, how do you like it? I refuse to make any promises, but I will see if I can update this tomorrow, maybe? Review and give me ideas for another Twilight fanfiction to write about, preferably about Jacob! **** Love you. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A.N. Hey I'm back. I hope you like this chapter. It will get kind of cruel and mean, but this chapter is needed.**

Narrator POV

Sam was infuriated by Jacob lack of judgment, in his opinion. Sam sat in his living listening to Neutron Star Collision by Muse **(P.S. It is an amazing song)**, clutching his fists trying to cool down. Taking a deep breath, Sam stands up, walks out the door, and into the Black's living room.

"Jake, you should go for a walk. You know, clear your head", Sam sat down next to Jacob.

"Fine", Jacob sighed.

"Wait, Paul, Leah, go with him."

"Ugh, why", Jacob groans standing up, walking out the front door. Stepping out onto his porch, he leans over the chipped, red railing waiting for Paul and Leah to stop bickering with Sam. Aggravated, Jacob sighs, wondering what life would be like without being treated like a baby.

Jacob closes his eyes, smiling, imaging him running through the woods, by himself, the trees whipping past him, the smell of pine in the air, something smacking his back? What?

Paul smacked his hand against Jacob's back, removing him from his daydream.

"Come on, Baby J", Paul jumped over the railing onto the grass.

After two hours of walking, Jacob plugs his ears, walking across his front lawn.

"I hate you, you idiot", Leah screeched.

"You're a fucking bitch", Paul shouted.

"Asshole"

Jacob rolled his eyes, turning around to them.

"That's it", Paul started to shake. Jacob walked up to Paul attempting to calm him down.

"Dude, cool it. Just ignore her." Jacob stood in front of Paul as he shook more violently, like a ticking time bomb ready to explode.

Paul's body expanded, shape shifting into his giant mud brown wolf form. Landing on his front paws, Paul's claws ran down the front of Jacob's body, clawing his right arm, chest, and stomach. Jacob screamed falling on the ground, tears flowing from his eyes.

From within the house, the pack heard the commotion and run outside taking in a morbid sight. Paul and Leah are practically on top of a writhing Jacob, in wolf form. Jacob lay curled up in a pool of his blood and tears, screaming for help. Sam ran over wrenching Paul and Leah away from each other, yelling for them to stop.

They stumble into the forest to shift back, running towards the group again in a matter of seconds.

Embry and Seth ran over to Jacob, kneeling in the blood. They surveyed his wounds, realizing they were life threatening. Emily hovers behind Quil, who is stiff with shock, sobbing into her hands. Embry and Seth carry Jacob into her house, laying him on her bed. Jared grabs the phone in the kitchen, dialing the Cullen's number. Talking quickly with Doctor Cullen, Jared hangs up and bolts into the bedroom, practically ripping the door off the hinges.

The sight was gory to look at. Jacob has large gashes running down his front barely visible under the pool of blood. The blood spills off of Jacob's arm, seeping into Emily's pure white sheets, dying them to a dark red.

Moaning, Jacob flashes in and out of consciousness, vaguely aware of Emily's tears and his friends' pleas for him to be alright.

Paul and Leah wait to let Carlisle in when he arrives, guilt-ridden by the circumstances. The two hears the squeal of a car parking outside of the house and they open the door to see all of the Cullens walking up with pained expressions on their faces. Bella walks in next to Edward, grasping his hand, tears spilling down her cheeks. Uncomfortable, the pack move aside to let all the Cullens in, avoiding eye contact.

"Where is he", Carlisle asks Billy, as sympathetic tone in his voice. Billy nods towards a closet-like room in the back of the small cottage. The Cullens make their way back there to see a bloodied Jacob, barely conscious, barely breathing.

Carlisle whips out his black bag, removing a needle, some thread, and bandages from within. Ushering the pack outside, Rosalie and Jasper, whisper that the pack should see this.

Bella stands crying in Edwards cold arms, as he moves her to the living room, sitting down on the couch with her. Looking around, Emily's house normally seemed to have a homey feel, but in this state of panic, in supplied little comfort.

In the bedroom, Emmett and Alice hold a screaming Jacob down as Carlisle begins to stitch the gashes closed. Esme holds Jacob's thrashing head down, kissing his forehead in an attempt soothe him. Working efficiently, with no morphine to sedate Jacob, Carlisle stitches Jacob closed at a speed where human eyes would never she his hand move, just a blur.

Wiping the excess blood off Jacob body, Carlisle removes a loaded needle filled with morphine. Putting it up to Jacob's arm, he pushes the plunger, and proceeds to slump over in a nearby chair.

Jacob's eyes glaze over before he shuts them, falling into a peaceful, dreamless state. Relief flooding through everyone's thoughts, Edward stands up, kisses Bella's forehead, and walks outside. Greeted by the terrorized looks and thoughts of Jacob's family, Edward takes a deep breath.

"Jacob is currently unconscious. Carlisle gave him morphine to relax him after he was stitched back up."

"Why couldn't he get morphine before", Seth looks up questionably.

"He was losing too much blood. He would have died", Edward stated receiving panicked glances.

"He will be alright", Edward began, "but he will be left with multiple scars on his chest and right arm. Even if he phases, the scars will never leave. He will be marked forever."

Leah bursts into tears, leaning into Paul.

"I'm so sorry", Leah blubbers. Paul wraps his arms around her embracing her shaking body. Together they walk up to Billy, apologizing for what has happened. Billy looks up at them, tears glimmering in his eyes. Billy nods, squeezing Paul hand.

"Jacob will be fine", Billy smiles slightly, "He's tough. He'll be ok."

Esme runs and cold hand through Jacob's hair, silently sobbing for the pain of this boy she has come to think of as a son. Alice grasps Jacob's hand placing herself on his left side. His hand felt oddly warm in her own, warmer than usual. Upon hearing her thoughts, Edward runs into the room, observing Jacob, a small smile appearing on his face.

"Sam", Edward called, "It's almost time".


	6. Chapter 55

**A.N. Hey I'm back after what is like forever. So yeah I have a few things to discuss.**_**Read if you want to know what is going on with all my stories!**_** Ok, so I am putting this on all my unfinished stories. I have not written in a while for multiple reasons. First is because of school. Second is because I have had major writers block, but I'm better know on those terms. Now during break I can write a little more, ok a lot more. I am also not just going to be writing about Twilight anymore. I am also writing about The Outsiders. I f you don't know what that is look it up, read the book, watch the movie but figure out what it is because it is fucking amazing; especially Johnnycake . I refuse to write the sequel to Saving Jacob, called Life is Hell, until I get at least one review giving me feedback on the story ideas listed in chapter, so unless you want to just leave it hanging I suggest you review. I can just leave it in my head and not share if that's what you want. (By the way I'm in a very poor mood tonight for no reason, so I am getting pissed off for no reason, so I'm not trying to be mean.) You can just ignore my ideas and never know what I envision them to be or you can get on your fucking computer and review. I love you guys and hope you have a Merry Christmas, or Kwanza, or Hanukah (I think it's past though), or if you're not any of those religions then I don't know what to tell you, just enjoy life! **


	7. Chapter 7(I don't feel like changing it)

**A.N. Sorry!**

Narrator POV

Sam bolted into the room trying to ignore the smell of bloodsuckers. He placed his hand on Jacob's forehead. It felt almost the same temperature as his. A slight glow came to his eyes, like a proud father. He pulled his hand away as the other wolves entered, looking both curious and queasy.

"The change will occur in the next few days", Sam smirked. Jacob's heart speed up slightly and his breathe. He groaned and his eyes fluttered open. Squinting, he looked around Emily's bedroom, making eye contact with every occupant.

"Hey", he whispered in a low voice, however still heard by every person there. Emily walked in with a huge grin on her face holding a tray with food on it. Carlisle and Emmett helped Jacob sit up, wincing in pain with every movement.

Emily placed the tray on his lap and he began to eat slowly, for movement disturbed him and his injuries. After he was finished, Emily bustled in again, removing the tray, handing him a glass of water. Gulping it down, Jacob placed it on the nightstand then glanced over at a frightened looking Paul and a crying Leah. Before they could respond, he shook his head.

"It's alright", he said in a still slightly raspy voice, "I forgive you". They and everyone else started at him in both confusion and awe; their eyes bugged out and their mouths open wide.

"It is not their fault. They were fighting and I got in the way. I knew what would happen, so I was stupid to get in the way. I should have gotten Sam."

"No", Sam said, "you're not stupid, just use your head next time", he chuckled making everyone crack a grin. This time, Rosalie and Jasper helped Jacob stand up to move him to his own house. Edward and Seth helped him walk slowly along the path through the forest to the Black's house, leading him to his room.

Esme tucked him into to bed, kissed his head, and turned off his light. He was out in a second. The Quileutes again thanked the Cullens, and the Cullens left.

"I'm glad he's ok", Alice danced around the group as they walked back to their cars. Edward hopped into his vehicle with Bella, and drove her to her house. He carried her up the stairs and onto her bed. Breathing in her scent, he enclosed her in his arms, rested his head back, and watched her pretty little face as she dreamed.

**A.N. Kind of quick update, but fuck it, it was fine. Sort of gives a better perspective, maybe. Anyway, R&R and I love you guys!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A.N. :P Hey…**

Narrator POV

Jacob groaned in pain as he rolled over onto his right side. It has been a week since his injury, but he still feels a twinge of pain. His fever is raging and he knows that he will phase within the next few hours.

Slowly rolling in, Billy once again checks on his only son, smiling with pride at his son's growing figure. In the few short days, he shot up 4 inches in height, now the same as Seth. His muscles have filled out more, but not enough yet.

Rolling back out, he answers the door that had been knocked on just seconds previously. There stood the pack with cheerful looks on their faces. They traipse into Jacob's room, helping him to his feet. Jacob grabs a pair of shorts, wincing slightly as his nerves pinch, and walks into the forest following the pack.

Mere minutes pace by before Jacob's form slowly morphs into one of his brother's, a wolf. His nose and mouth extend into a snout, hands and feet transforming into paws. His ears grow as he falls forward onto his arm, newly changed into the front legs of a huge wolf. Standing tall and proud, Jacob looks down at the pack gaping at him.

He is a russet color, one which the wolves haven't seen before. His back stood taller than any of his sister or brothers', including Sam. This is understandable, of course, due to the fact that Jacob is the rightful alpha, and therefore, must stand taller than any in the pack.

He made eye contact with the rest of the pack, before closing his eyes and taking in deep breath. Exhaling, he shifted back into his human form. Donning the pair of shorts, he straightened up, meeting his family's stares with a confused look.

"What", he asked self consciously.

"No one has ever changed back so quickly before", Sam said in awe. Blinking, Jacob raised his eyebrows, and nodded his head. The pack took in his new appearance, all 7 feet of him in shock. He had large rippling muscles across his arms, legs and chest. His stomach hardened into what seemed like an 8-pack. His scars were still there, as predicted, but less pronounced behind his tanned skin.

He is no longer in any pain, instead has new vigor and energy he had never felt before. His senses, finely tuned. He takes in the smells of the forest: the damp bark of an oak tree, and the sharp, clean, evergreen. He hears the crunch of dead leaves on the forest floor, and the soft tweet of a sparrow. He sees the rough texture on an acorn hanging a top an oak tree, and the dripping of water from a leaf. He tastes the moist, clean air in his mouth. He feels the cool earth between his bare toes, and the fog clinging to his cheeks.

Jacob breathes deep and sighs contently. The pack begins to slowly walk back to the Black's house. When they enter, the pack and Billy sit around the living room. They explain to him the duties of being an alpha.

"Wait, woah, woah, woah, I don't want to be alpha; at least not yet", Jacob jumps up and stands before his family, who give him a confused look before reluctantly agreeing. Jacob returns to his room, tired once again.


End file.
